


i like you like this (at my mercy)

by kanebii



Category: Black Bullet/ブラック・ブレット
Genre: Anal Fingering, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Molestation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, no actual sex here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanebii/pseuds/kanebii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another ending for the encounter of Hiruko and Satomi in episode 2. A Hiruko/Satomi PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i like you like this (at my mercy)

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Hiruko/Satomi (Kagetane/Rentarou).
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot of this fic.
> 
> Notes: This is unbetaed because, I'm just too lazy to find a beta.
> 
> Enjoy reading.

 

The masked man is still talking. Every word rings clearly and loudly in your ears.

'I don't know why... perhaps I've taken a liking to you, Satomi-kun.'

Enju is two metres away from you. She is unconscious but uninjured. You breathe out a sigh of relief but that doesn't last long. Kohina lands a kick on your stomach and sends you flying before crashing against the rough surface in the form of a wall. You slide down and lay helpless like a rag doll. It hurts but the pain is nothing you can't handle. The daughter of Hiruko frowns, seemingly unsatisfied with her attack but her father holds her back before she can land another hit on you.

 _They are far too strong for you and Enju to handle_ , is what you think.

Hiruko approaches you. He never stops talking.

'Will you be my ally?'

That man must be crazy to spout such nonsense. There is no way in hell you would consider siding up with a mad man like him. He wants to destroy the world, the world which Enju loves the most.

'I want to kill you but if you consider working for me then I can spare your life. Do you want to change this inequitable world? Tokyo is cruel. Have you ever thought about it?'

The image of that little girl being shot down and lying in the puddle of her own blood flashes through your mind. This city is cruel and unjust, it isn't like you aren't aware of it.

But little Enju...

The masked man sets down a briefcase and he opens it. Inside it is a huge sum of money, more than you can ever dream of.

'Join me, Satomi Rentarou!', says the man.

 _She wouldn't want you to do it_ , you turn your gaze at Enju, who is still lying unconscious, and muse. This world is what Enju treasures and what she loves the most. Even when it doesn't accept her, she still has this unrequited love for it. Your little partner doesn't give up no matter what so there isn't any reason for you to do so.

'Don't... fuck with me.'

Weakly, you point your gun at the briefcase and pull the trigger. One . Twice. Thrice.

'I should have killed you when I have the chance, Hiruko Kagetane!'

You shout at him and the man is silence for a moment. His daughter looks confused so she runs to him and pulls on his sleeves.

'Papa? Are you okay?'

The man chuckles. It is frustrating to not able to see his expression. That mask is a hindrance which you would very much like to get rid of. Is he angry? Is he happy? A pang of fear shoots you in the heart and suddenly, you have a bad feeling about what's going to come.

'Papa is fine, Kohina. I want you to move her somewhere else, then go home and wait for me.'

The man turns to his daughter and says in a warm voice.

'Is papa going to be fine?'

The blue haired girl asks and the man ruffles her head.

'Good girl. Just do as I said.'

The Initiator nods and she takes Enju away before I can say anything.

'En-'

Hiruko doesn't let you finish as he grabs your hair and forces you to look at him.

'She will be fine. Kohina won't harm her. But I can't say the same to you Satomi-kun.'

His voice is low and dangerous. Like the sound a predator would make. You try to raise your gun but he squeezes your wrist and his grasp is like a vice, forcing you to drop it. Gasping in pain, you struggle against his hold, kicking and yanking on your arms. He forces you to stand up with the wall as your support and leans over you, the whole torso of him taking up your field of vision, making you shiver in fear of the unknown. Behind that mask, a pair of golden eyes are gleaming.

_Those eyes are almost like a demons'._

'You are more foolish than I think, Satomi-kun. In the end, you will be the one who is betrayed.'

His gloved hand traces down the length of your body, making you tremble. He pins your hands against the hard wall with one hand and the other takes out his gun, the one with the sharp blade.

_He can't be serious._

'Oi, what... are you doing?!'

'Hush now. I would suggest you stop moving.'

With careful precision, the man cuts open your shirt. A surge of panic rises in your chest as you get a hint of what the man is trying to do. Your heart beats wildly in your chest as the blade of the gun slightly grazes your skin.

'S-stop it, you sick fuck.'

You whisper and your eyes are wide. A hint of desperation is laced in your voice. A sharp man such as Hiruko surely can't miss this. The realization of what about to happen comes crashing down on you. You are weak and helpless. There is nothing you could do to stop him.

'What is this? Are you afraid Satomi-kun?'

'Fuck you.'

You muster all your strength and spit out those words. Yet, the man acts like nothing happened. If anything, he seems to be amused by your reaction.

'Your breathing is accelerating, your heart beat is frantic and your pupils are dilating. I would say you are afraid. But of what I wonder?'

You hate feeling like this. It is like when your father and mother died but somehow different. This time, you are too weak to even protect yourself from this despicable man.

It is the same feeling of helplessness that brings you nothing but self-hatred.

_You are just too weak._

'Oh my, are you crying? That's no good. I haven't done anything yet.'

You shake your head to get rid of the hot tears spilling out from your eyes but it is no use. The man chuckles and tilts your head up to get a better look of you.

'My my. I think I like this look of you. What other face can you show me, Satomi-kun?'

He lets go of your chin and starts touching your chest. The velvet touch of his glove is soft on your skin but his touch is rough, as if he intends to leave mark on every inch of your body. You bite down on your lips to prevent any strange sound from escaping. His fingers are toying with your nipple, twisting and pinching. He inches closer, pushing you against the wall and completely trapping you. You can feel the heat emitting through the fabric of his clothes, triggering a shiver running through your spine. His knee is positioned between your legs, rubbing and teasing. You accidentally let out a small gasp as you try to turn your face away.

_This is bad._

The hand on your chest is trailing downward before he uses his gun once again to cut your belt.

'Don't-'

His knee silences you almost immediately as it presses harder against your crotch. His skillful fingers unbuttons your pants and pulls down the zipper. It is as if he is doing this on purpose, dragging this out for as long as possible to remind you of what he is going to do. You shut your eyes and bite down on your lips hard.

'Looks like someone is enjoying this.'

Hiruko states with amusement in his voice and you look down in horror. You are already hard even when he barely touches you. Your cheeks flare up in embarrassment as the man delves down in your pants. His gloved hand grips at your length and pulls it out from the confinement of your boxer. An involuntary squeak leaves your lips when your dick is freed. You want to cover your mouth and retain any shred of dignity you have left. Unfortunately, your hands are held captive in his vice-like grip.

'No more...ahh-'

With just one hand, he rubs your balls, rolling it in his palm before squeezing the base and thumbing the slit. You let out a soundless moan and your legs could no longer help you standing straight. If it isn't for his knee keeping you up, then you would have lost your balance and fell. The man's assault on your dick goes on. Tears of shame flow freely and you sob quietly. Your body shakes as he teases the slit in slow motion.

'I expect no less from a virgin. Your body is so sensitive.'

'Bastard. It's none of your-ahh'

He pulls your pants down so it pools around your ankles. He is fast and you just can't process what he is doing fast enough. Before you know it, he has both of your legs hooked around his waist, making his body the only thing for you to hold on to. Your hands are freed but your mind is too clouded by the forced pleasure to even think about pushing him away. Instead, you cling on tight out of reflex to stop yourself from falling. His other hand quickly snakes behind you and touches your small entrance. Despite the fear which has taken a hold of you, the pleasure is there, blurring your senses and judgment. Your body is shaking and no matter what, you can't convince yourself that you are not scared of what he is going to do.

'Let's see how tight you are~'

That is the only warning you get before he thrusts a gloved finger in dry. Your inside constricts around the intrusion. It feels weird and uncomfortable. The masked man 'hmmp's before you feel he switches the hand jerking you. His other hand which is wet with pre-cum penetrates you this time. Two fingers go in at the same time, scissoring and wriggling inside as if searching for something. At the same time, he continues playing with your sex by pumping at a slow, almost tortuous pace.

'Can you feel it Satomi-kun? Your body is sucking me in. It's so hot and tight around my fingers. I wonder what it would feel like when I really fill you up?'

The man says with a hint of mirth in his voice. You try desperately to keep your whimpers and moans down but even biting your lips couldn't help. In the end, you bury your face in his shoulder and bite the fabric as a last resort to tone down the humiliating noise. Hiruko only snickers and his fingers thrust in deeper. The effect is instantaneous. A wave of pleasure hits you and forces a loud whine out of you. You know you won't be able to keep this up for long. You are going to come in the hands of your own enemy. Yet, you don't even try to stop him. Your need to release is taking over your mind without caring about the shame and humiliation of the situation. You want to come, just a bit more and you would reach your climax.

The masked man knows this, that you are close, he must have because suddenly he speeds up his thrusting and stroking, not giving you a moment to breathe. His hand on your cock is twisting and tightening, rubbing all the sensitive areas while the other keeps on hitting the same spot, over and over, driving you insane with the over-stimulation. A broken sob leaves your lips as intense pleasure washes over you. He doesn't stop but his hand on your cock continues jerking until the last drop of cum squirts out. Closing your eyes in exhaustion, you feel like all the strength in your body has left you. You are still clinging loosely on the man, your lower region are touching his but you can feel that he isn't turned on at all.

_The freak did this just to mess with you._

Hiruko lowers you to the ground and places you sitting with your back against the concrete wall. His fingers, still wet with your cum traces over the curves of your lips before delving in. You let him do as he pleases, those fingers smear your own cum on your tongue. The taste almost makes you gag but he makes his withdrawal soon. Taking out his phone, Hiruko snaps some photos and kneels down to show you what he has just captured with his phone. On the little screen is the image of you, disheveled and thoroughly violated. Your lips are wet with cum and your clothes are a mess.

'It will last longer if you take a picture, they said. I will be taking this as a little souvenir from you, Satomi-kun. I think I like this side of you best.'

You look at him but you don't have any strength left in your body to glare or curse at him. Weakly, you reach out with your hand. He steps back and takes a bow. You swear, even with that mask on, you know he is smirking.

'Well then, our paths shall cross again in the future, my dear friend.'

He disappears after that. Being left alone in the alley, you close your eyes and let the tears freely fall. Your body hurts from Kohina's attack, your ribs might have been broken, but your heart hurts because of what he's done. You despise him with all of your being but at the same time, you despise yourself for being so weak. Shakily pulling your pants up after dispose of every remnant of the immoral act that happened just now, you try to stand up and go home.

The first thing that needs to be done now is to find Enju and tend to your wound.

Balling your hand into a fist, you grit your teeth and make an oath to yourself.

The next time you see Hiruko Kagetane, you will end his existence with your own hands.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finish another unplanned fic. The idea just popped up when I finished watching Black Bullet episode 2.
> 
> I need to stop writing porn, seriously *sob*


End file.
